


Фактический материал

by monpansie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1."Есть мечты, есть реальность, а есть тот, кто тебе идеально подходит. Мечты - это ты, оборотень, нечто неизвестное, нечто опасное – такое сочетание, о! Реальность - это то, что я получил." </p><p>2."-Ты девственник, Люпин? - выдохнул Блэк мне в лицо – от него пахло спиртным. - Это трудно? Мешает?<br/>- Ходить мешает, – сострил я." </p><p>Немного про Сириуса, про Джеймса, про некоторых других.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фактический материал

1

\- Знаешь,чему жизнь меня научила? Что даже если ты точно распишешь, как и чего тебе хочется, хоть пошагово, черта с два ты это получишь, потому что у человека другое представление о тебе, – Блэк усмехается. – И о себе. Это называется сексуальная совместимость. Или несовместимость. В зависимости от.  
\- Намекаешь, что я беспомощен в постели с тобой? – спрашивает Люпин.  
\- Не беспомощен, нет, что ты, - говорит Блэк - глаза его сузились. – Ты все делал долго и старательно, и молодец, и подождал меня. Просто я хотел другого. Продолжать не буду. Спасибо, и мы по-прежнему друзья. Честно – для меня это – "еще раз не получилось". Ничего страшного.

Самооборона, да, понятно, все понятно – он чувствовал себя оскорбленным и сознательно ранил в ответ – реакция на боль. Люпин мог бы это понять – без труда, с его-то багажом переживаний – но не понимал – одновременно специально и невольно не понимал - отказывался понимать, когда захлестывало обидой, болезненной обидой несостоятельности. И какой-то безнадежностью от такой однозначной моментальной констатации этой несостоятельности – без права исправить, без возможности объяснить и абсолютная ненужность всех этих попыток исправления и всех этих объяснений на том конце.

\- Джеймс трахался лучше? – спросил он.  
\- Джеймс? – Сириус пожимает плечами – Джеймс? Ты сравниваешь с Джеймсом? – он вскидывает брови. - Да, лучше, но тогда и запросы у меня были другие. Хотя провалы случались и тогда, и тогда они даже больнее воспринимались. Ну, в чем-то. Я расскажу тебе как-нибудь. Если захочешь послушать.  
Блэк закрывает глаза, откидывается в кресле.  
\- У меня всегда кошмарное настроение, когда секс не получается таким, как я хотел, – негромко говорит он, чуть ли не цедит сквозь зубы, непонятно - отчаяние это или раздражение. - Прямо долго. Потом проходит, но пока - долгое мучительное раздражение. Его нельзя прервать. Так что... – Сириус криво улыбается. – Ну, умом-то понимаешь, что другой человек имеет равные права, целую кучу, и не обязан, и даже если хочет, то может не получиться, и так далее, но это ум, кому он сдался, этот ум? Кому хочется понимать другого, если не поняли тебя? Детская обида – я буду, а они нет? Черта с два. Ну и все такое. Правда, Кикимер? – озлобленно говорит он эльфу. – Пшел вон.

Это называется – безнаказанно выплеснуть злость. Но я могу принять это на свой счет - если решусь.

\- Выпьем? - Блэк потянулся к бутылке. – Я выпью и стану добрый и милый и всепрощающий. Знаешь, напустить на себя личину умника – "я все понимаю, я великодушен, и я выше этого" - всего-то полсекунды, а потом сам в это поверю. Отрава благородства. Привычка к этому яду. Зависимость и иммунитет одновременно. Червячок останется – останется, останется, будет посасывать, вертеться и призывать к жалости к себе, но я же! – великодушен! Все понимаю! Я безупречен! – он кашляет или смеется. - Я себе этого не позволю. Хотя вряд ли меня воспринимали как умника, – он усмехается, а разговор сползает на другое, - Я все для этого сделал – я пренебрегал атрибутами – зубрежкой, молчанием, сопением, активностью на уроках и злоупотреблял импульсивностью. А атрибуты ума важнее ума – ну, ты знаешь, в принципе. Тебе это знакомо, пожалуй. Атрибутов много, а пренебрегать нельзя ни одним. Хотя есть, конечно, самые главные. Например, делать умное лицо. – Блэк засмеялся. – Но с лицом уж кому как повезло. Тебе вот не повезло, – укусил он. – Трудно бороться со своим животным началом, – усмешка.

Он разливает вино по бокалам.

\- А как это было с Джеймсом? – Люпин тоже выпил. - Я бы послушал.  
\- Все-таки хочешь знать? – Блэк снова вскидывает брови. – Да? Ты бы это послушал? Честно, Джеймс... Джеймс - хороший парень, но иногда он... - Сириус избегает слова "был" и все равно не договаривает. – Нет, не могу, прости, – отводит глаза. – Слишком мое, Римус. Слишком. Если расскажу, как будто оторву от сердца кусок. Зачем? Не хочу. Нет. Это мое сердце. Я...я уже боюсь нарушать его целостность, – он смотрит на Люпина серьезно и внимательно – такие серьезные и внимательные и абсолютно закрытые взгляды – вполне себе барьер – не увидишь даже то, что тебе хотят показать. - Кстати, то, что ты оборотень, было возбуждающим фактором, – Сириус просто переводит разговор еще раз, совершенно непринужденно, претензии не принимаются. - Но только в представлениях и сказках – все это вот - инфернальный налет, агрессия, красные глаза... хвост, – он засмеялся. Немного мстительно.

Люпин тоже засмеялся, но несколько вымученно, да.

2

Сириус сидит в кресле, откинувшись на спинку, глаза закрыты, пальцы сцеплены - статичная поза, классический образ. Блэк красивый независимо ни от чего – от того, что с ним было, от этого, да? это должно было его разрушить, правда? - и не разрушило – или ты просто видишь его таким, или ты просто не видишь перемен. Его худоба - но он всегда был худой - сейчас чрезмерная, да - его собственные рубашки ему велики, он расстегивает пару верхних пуговиц, хотя это явно лишнее - но в этом, в этой худобе, даже что-то есть, что-то дополнительно привлекательное. Его волосы – длинные, черные - иногда он завязывает их в хвост – чем попало, хоть носовым платком - чаще нет - если мешают, просто отводит назад или убирает прядь за ухо – это выглядит очень сексуально - через какое-то время они снова свисают на глаза, и какое-то время он их опять не замечает. Что еще? - пальцы, худые, длинные, те самые аристократичные, те самые, которые случайные обладатели всем тычут в нос как доказательство или преимущество, неважно чего и в чем, а законные владельцы – не замечают. Ну, если допустить какое-то право собственности на внешний вид и форму ногтей. Сильные пальцы - Люпин их видел со сломанными ногтями, содранными ногтями, грязными ногтями. Сильные руки – видел в царапинах и порезах, в грязи и крови, во вздувшихся венах, но так же часто – вполне ухоженными - не хватает только каких-нибудь массивных фамильных перстней - как это происходило? эта метаморфоза? - сейчас как раз так. В этих, хах, аристократичных пальцах - бокал с вином. Вино красное, камин полыхает, отблески на стекле, отблески на ваших лицах, тени, полутени, расстегнутая рубашка – на пару размеров больше. Бог мой, ну, ну, Люпин, успокойся - раскрашенная иллюстрация в книге подороже – избитый образ – что-то лощеное, изящное, слегка небрежное, сто раз продублированное всеми кому не лень – любоваться и не читать текст. 

Сириус не замечал своей аристократичности, думал, видимо, что избегал ее, или не думал о ней вообще, но обладал ею по умолчанию. Так было всегда. Ничего не изменилось.

 

\- Есть мечты, есть реальность, а есть тот, кто тебе идеально подходит. Мечты - это ты, оборотень, нечто неизвестное, нечто опасное – такое сочетание, о! Реальность - это то, что я получил. Джеймс мне подходил идеально, – Сириус выпивает свое вино, кривит губы, проводит по губам языком.

Блэк мог быть очень жестоким. Осмысленно, неосмысленно – неважно. Это слишком четкие категории для Блэка. Осмысляя одно, он не осмыслял другое – слепое пятно, невозможность увидеть — не только нежелание. Он не бесчувственный - напротив, но то, что может перенести сам – с трудом или даже мучаясь – он легко складывает на других — другие тоже смогут, если смог он.

Люпин кладет руки на плечи Сириуса.  
\- Ты так злишься? - спрашивает он шепотом, щекочет дыханием около уха, касается губами шеи. – Так сильно?  
\- Да, – резко говорит Сириус, – очень сильно, я очень раздражен, я очень раздражен, Люпин, я не могу сразу дать тебе шанс. Обломись, Римус.

Он встает и уходит в другую комнату.

Ощущаешь себя импотентом. Это неприятно, поверьте. Далее – непечатно. Еще ощущаешь злобу - на себя, на Блэка – на кого сильнее? На него, наверное, сильнее.

3

Поттер и Блэк стали спать вместе... в пятнадцать? В шестнадцать? 

Ну, спать – это сильно сказано. Так скажем, когда они впервые переспали, да. Было это, в общем-то, второпях – не потому что времени не было, а потому что им было пятнадцать или шестнадцать, ну, и постоянный страх, что их застукают. Регулярность желания и нерегулярность исполнения. Люпин их застукал – классика, так всегда бывает, все тайное и так далее — ну да, оно стало явным - не в самый первый раз, конечно – в первый раз это, видимо, все-таки прошло без чужих глаз, но в один из.

В их спальне, на кровати Поттера. В тот раз это было там, но вряд ли всегда. Тебя не ждали – это очевидно – просто так получилось - они не рассчитали, или не слишком и рассчитывали – страсть и строгий расчет и подростковый возраст – это не смешивается, и это не съедобно. Поттер - потный, лохматый и голый, Блэк натягивает на себя одеяло – но не по самые уши, как можно было бы ожидать – ну, если можно было — вдруг! ну вдруг! - ожидать от Блэка скромности, а не позерства – нет, это роскошь, а роскошь недоступна — одеяло до пояса - и он сам весь такой прекрасный, просто невыносимо прекрасный и неотразимый - и уверенный в этой неотразимости до самой верхней риски - из глаз выплескивалась самоуверенность! - что дух захватывало – должно было захватить — и даже отчасти демонстрирует себя - убрал волосы от лица, хотя и покраснел.

\- Привет, – сказал он, улыбаясь. – Привет, Римус, и пока - минут на пятнадцать, ладно?

Потом они вышли из спальни – да, где-то через пятнадцать минут – вряд ли они что-то делали в это время - что-то неприличное, я имею в виду, скорее всего, неловко хихикали и покашливали, Сириус строил из себя крутого, наверняка говорил что-нибудь типа "проклятый Люпин, не дал кончить" – кончить - такая проблема в шестнадцать лет! - а Поттер смеялся, поддакивал, но все же смущался. Наверняка - пока одевались - прокручивали миллионы вариантов разговора со мной и варианты насмешек, усмешек и прочего и прочего и демонстрации независимости.  
Они вышли, обнявшись – я не знаю, обсудили они этот момент или просто так получилось - смотрели на меня с открытым вызовом и скрытым смущением.

Я не сказал им ни слова. Ни тогда, ни потом. Я мог хранить тайны – раз они хотели сохранить это в тайне – они, наверное, хотели. Они еще какое-то время краснели про себя – при мысли о, и вздрагивали на каждый мой речевой позыв, готовые разразиться речью на полчаса – мешаниной из наездов и стеснения, а потом забыли.

***

\- Зад отмерзнет тут ходить, – говорит Блэк.  
Ну, да холодно. Снег шел пару дней назад, сейчас ясно – видно до горизонта — хотя ничего особенно нового и интересного не видно - и ощутимо холодно – задница, действительно, мерзнет. Руки тоже. Блэк выбирает удобную минуту и нападает на Поттера, валит его в снег. Они какое-то время притворно дерутся в снегу и хохочут как больные.

\- Что стоишь, Люпин! – выкрикивает Блэк. – Давай к нам! Сделай ему подсечку, Джеймс! Он слишком хорошим кажется на нашем фоне, давай испортим ему репутацию! Такая хорошая репутация – минус тебе! Он надоел своей постной рожей до полусмерти! Мне он надоел!

Подсечка Джеймса не была такой уж удачной, но мне ужасно хочется возиться с ними, и я делаю вид, что падаю как подкошенный, что подсечка идеальна, как тут устоять на ногах? На меня тут же наваливается Блэк - он не такой уж тяжелый, но дело не в этом – он тщательно подгребает снег мне на лицо и за шиворот и наслаждается эффектом – эффект был – я заорал не своим голосом.

\- Отбивайся же, отбивайся! - кричит он. Да черта с два – отбивайся – как отбиваться? - он заламывает мне руки за спину, а коленкой норовит придавить мой живот. - Хочешь полные штаны снега? Он растает на твоей жаркой заднице, Люпин! – грязная шутка в мой адрес - такая смешная, а! умереть со смеху, а! - он смеется не переставая. - Хочешь ходить в мокрых штанах? – на Блэка сверху наваливается Джеймс – и становится гораздо тяжелее, но мне приятно ощущать Сириуса ближе - почти щека к щеке или губы к губам – на выбор.

Улыбаясь, Блэк берет полную ладонь снега и с удовольствием размазывает его у меня по лицу.

Потом вдруг переворачивается, сталкивает Джеймса, обнимает Джеймса, берет лицо Джеймса в ладони - и впивается в его губы поцелуем. Это выглядит так – впивается. Давайте употребим все же это слово.

Ему как будто нравилось демонстрировать мне это. Как будто он чего-то добивался - а я делал вид, что почти не замечаю — того, что происходит. Конечно – заурядное событие, подумаешь. Каждый день лучшие друзья целуются взасос у тебя на глазах.

\- Извини, Римус, – усмехнувшись, говорит Сириус. – Но ты же в курсе.

Джеймс по виду думал только об укромном месте, и о Блэке, и еще о чем-то – в чем, собственно, я и был в курсе - и я ему явно мешал.

Я поднялся, долго отряхивал снег, было холодно, неуютно, как-то обидно и сладко. Они целовались и не обращали на меня внимания.,

***

\- Вот что бы могло смутить тебя, Поттер? – спрашивает Сириус. Он валяется на моей кровати – просто потому что ему надоело валяться на своей – ноги лежат на моей подушке - я вижу его босые ступни. Мне не жалко. Хотя это, разумеется, похоже на захват территории.  
\- Меня? – Джеймс встряхивает волосами – он сидит на полу, на подушке – правда, на своей, - Ну, ну, не знаю... если втолкнуть меня голого в раздевалку к девчонкам. К голым.  
\- Отличная идея, – отмечает Сириус и смеется. – И тебя бы это смутило, что ли?  
\- Я тоже считаю, что идея отличная, – самодовольно говорит Джеймс. Ответ, кстати, неполный – я отмечаю про себя.  
\- Это могло бы смутить девчонок, – поясняет Сириус – может быть, мне.  
\- Могло бы, – еще более самодовольно говорит Джеймс.  
\- Размер имеет значение, — опять поясняет Сириус — да, действительно, мне.

Они оба смеются – любимое занятие - пикировка детсадовскими непристойностями - напоказ, военные истории, грандиозные неприличные планы и гордость за себя, свои действия и - недоступное мне единство и взаимопонимание.

***

-Ты девственник, Люпин? - выдохнул Блэк мне в лицо – от него пахло спиртным. - Это трудно? Мешает?  
\- Ходить мешает, – сострил я.  
Он зашелся в смехе - смеялся долго с удовольствием, показывая красивые зубы.  
\- Ты классный, – прошептал он и придвинулся. – В тебе что-то есть. Там, на дне, – он нес чушь, но это сексуально звучало и вдохновенно выражалось – На самом дне. Я достану это, Люпин. Римус. Ммм, – он улыбнулся прямо напротив моего рта – он меня явно провоцировал, но я сдержался.

Наверное, он считал это крутым - говорить такую проникновенную чушь, вот так напиться на школьной вечеринке – где они взяли выпивку? - глупый вопрос — верящий в плоскую землю – учитель или первокурсник – тут они на одном уровне восприятия действительности - могли бы задать этот вопрос, а не я. Наверное, она, эта чушь, что-то значила и что-то обещала и виделась ему такой – значительной и многообещающей, и, наверное, мне даже хотелось верить в свою сложность и в свою глубину и в то, что меня хотят понять. И совершенно точно мне хотелось его поцеловать, и совершенно точно ему хотелось, чтобы я это сделал. Я не сделал. Вот и все.

\- Ты меня страшно разочаровал тогда, – сказал он мне как-то. – Я долго помнил, сейчас даже помню, – он лучезарно улыбается. - А должен был забыть сразу же – правда. Потом я был тебе отчасти благодарен и даже придумал, почему ты так сделал и почему я тебе благодарен и осознал неизбежность разочарования при таком раскладе. Мир несовершенен, да, Люпин? – я призвал на помощь свою безупречность и выстроил мир с учетом горечи от несбывшихся желаний. Ты не хотел меня тогда?

Я практически не могу поверить в то, что он думал, что я не хотел его.

***

Снейп. Да, Снейп. Еще Снейп. Еще был Снейп. У Блэка не было выходных в отношении него - агрессивное внимание всегда, без пропусков, без праздничных дней – можно удобно пользоваться Джеймсом, если не хочется самому – наблюдение за спектаклем, срежиссированным тобой, многого стоит – режиссеры не хуже актеров, просто актеров все знают по фамилии... Это что-то личное. Непонятное мне, неясное, необъяснимое со стороны и со своей – с моей - точки зрения, так и оставшееся за скобками. Некоторых людей не любишь, потому что не любишь – по крайней мере, так думаешь и так объясняешь – самому себе и объясняешь. Ну, это так и начинается - как немотивированная неприязнь. Мотивация всегда есть, просто ее не всегда знаешь сам. Или она может быть на уровне тонких и/или мутных материй - поэтому и идет в разряд немотивированных — автоматически. В принципе, ни с какой противоположностью не будешь так воевать, как со своим подобием, с антиподом не будешь сражаться так, как сражаешься с тем, с кем есть хоть одна точка соприкосновения. Ну, это как вариант объяснения – я перебирал какие-то. Я, правда, не знаю, что там было на самом деле. Ни тот, ни другой не собирались расставаться со своими предрассудками, я думаю, даже лелеяли их и гордились ими. Кормили диетической кашкой и следили за правильным ростом, и сами питались никчемной ненавистью и тут же скармливали ей нечто гораздо более ценное, чем то, что от нее получали — что можно получить от ненависти, дети? Отвечайте на вопрос сразу и честно и не злоупотребляйте цитатами. Диета нарушалась кровавыми бифштексами — остальные приглашались на визуальный пир.

Что ему нужно было? Ответ на вызов? – Блэк сорил вызовами вокруг себя как неряха - отобьет или нет? Снейп от вызова уходил, и Блэка это раздражало. Как вариант, еще один вариант. Не истина. Бездоказательно. Казалось, что Сириус дойдет до чего угодно, только чтобы втиснуть Снейпу свой вызов в зубы, в глотку, куда угодно, казалось Снейп сдохнет, отплевываясь и отбиваясь.

\- А это, – сказал Блэк на мой неявный вопрос, – ерунда. Не о чем говорить, – и он раздраженно поморщился.

Он меня обманул. Это я точно знаю. Но я не знаю в чем и почему.

***

Блэк явно знал, что я слышу их с Джеймсом, хотя я безупречно имитирую здоровый сон. Думается, его даже возбуждало присутствие возбужденного же третьего – он вел себя так, как будто работал на публику – то, что я слышал, явно моим ушам и предназначалось.  
Ну... спасибо тебе за это. Скотина.

***

\- Друзья должны спать друг с другом, – говорит Блэк. И смеется. – Это правило. Лучший друг — лучший любовник — второе правило.  
У Блэка есть правила, если что. Только что вы их узнали.

Улыбка делала его сильнее и красивее. Улыбки могут делать людей уязвимыми, слабыми, вскрывать неискренность, замкнутость, отстраненность, некрасивость, но некоторых избранных она делает сильнее – Сириус как раз из этих людей.

***

\- Перестань, Джим, я просто напился, – Сириус чувствовал себя виноватым. – Ничего не было.  
\- Совсем ничего?  
\- Ну... Да брось. Перестань злиться, – Сириус отводил глаза. – Честно – чмокнул пару раз... в щечку… - смешок. - Слюнявые поцелуйчики, – он усмехнулся. – Я напился.  
\- Слова "я напился" - отличное оправдание.  
\- Ну, хоть какое-то, – усмехнулся Сириус. – Другого нет,– смех.  
Джеймс молчал.  
Сириус кашлянул.  
\- Серьезно, прости, Джеймс, – сказал он. – Не знаю, почему я должен просить за это прощения, но я чувствую себя виноватым, а ты выглядишь сердитым – поэтому – должен. Прости, все.

Сириус обнял Джеймса. Тот делал вид, что не реагирует. Сириуса хватало на то, чтобы поцеловать Джеймса в щеку, подождать пару секунд, почувствовать себя раздраженным — его ненадолго хватает, но тут Джеймс обнимает его в ответ, и последняя стадия не наступает, ничего не происходит, взрыва не происходит.  
И Блэк говорит...

***

В общем, он действительно тогда напился, действительно смотрел мне в глаза, ухмылялся мне в глаза, умолчал только, что сам засунул мне язык в рот со словами, "устал ждать, когда ты уже решишься" – он был возбужден.

Но, действительно, ничего не было. Да, через какое-то время Блэк уже лежал на спине – полуголый. Я лежал рядом – почти голый. Расстегнутые штаны, туман в глазах, биение крови в висках, что там еще? – весь набор. Я облизывал ему соски, он выгибался мне навстречу, но потом вдруг сбросил меня и сказал "ладно, нет, каждый по отдельности", надел рубашку и вышел.

Каждый по отдельности, ха. Как будто нет разницы - тепло кожи, дыхание, шепот, волосы, влечение, жадность, надежда, надежда тоже. Есть люди, которые не получают удовольствие от мастурбации, по крайней мере, в одиночестве. Я не из них, но сейчас, наверное, мог бы их понять – этих людей.

То, что не надо было говорить Джеймсу, это и так понятно, и ты никогда не воспринимал этот случай как козырь или повод к шантажу и не стал бы это использовать – ни-ког-да. Но Поттер тебя спросил – Блэк целовал тебя? - и только тогда ты ответил – да. Поттер сказал "угу", посмотрел угрюмо, потом кивнул. Было неловко, ты постоял какое-то время, но от тебя больше ничего не требовалось - Джеймс ушел. Потом ушел и ты – куда ты поплелся? – куда-то, куда тебе вовсе не надо было, по какому-то одному из немногих возможных направлений — кажется, в библиотеку. Да-да, точно. Скудный выбор куда пойти, правда. Там был Снейп. Да. Там был Снейп. Он скривился, когда тебя увидел, и демонстративно отошел шагов на пять – и что он демонстрировал? Какое-то тайное знание, которое давало ему право так себя вести? Подразумевал фоновые знания и у тебя? — а у тебя их не было — смысл остался непонятым, но посыл — вполне. У тебя не было личной неприязни, приязни тоже - да и черт бы с ним.

4

И вот сейчас Блэк, переспав с тобой, говорит – нет шансов, по-прежнему друзья. Он говорит – "мне не понравилось, но я не злюсь" - и кривит губы. Можно быть уверенным, что завтра он будет, действительно, вести себя так, как будто ничего не произошло, и что вы друзья навек, не разлей вода, кровь за кровь. Один за другого.

В принципе, можно сказать, ты долго этого ждал, даа. И можно сказать – бестолку. Зря ждал, вервольф. Фиаско. Провал. Ты ничего не стоишь. Займись своими делами, Римус. Не надоедай. И самому себе тоже.

5

...Да, Сириус худой, совсем худой, видимо, набрать вес у него уже не получалось толком, и он не сильно-то старался – у него не было привычки есть долго. Еда имела вкус, если имела вкус компания - когда он оставался один, он мог есть как попало и почти что попало - пару минут на все. Тело у него было в шрамах – ты их чувствовал, проводил по ним пальцами.

\- Нравятся? – спросил Блэк. – Некоторых возбуждает.

\- Секса у меня не было очень долго, Люпин, – он смотрит в потолок. - Было не до него. Не до него как-то, - усмехается. - Обидно, впрочем, не трахаться каждую ночь в свои "двадцатые", и все равно уже не вернешь. Мне даже там было обидно, – еще усмешка. - Время ушло, но мне все-таки не девяносто – какое-то время ушло, но не всё же, - улыбается. - Не то, чтобы я думаю наверстать упущенное. Я уж что-то и не помню. Практически девственник, – он смеется, – хотя тогда я многое успел. Мы с Джеймсом часто обсуждали варианты – хорошо бы так и так. И вот так, – он снова смеется, он не рассказывает, какие это были варианты, но, видимо, хорошо их помнит, и ему весело. - И "давай попробуем!". Мы пробовали. С переменным успехом. Что-то явно было... лишним, – Он хохочет, не сдерживаясь. - Пару раз думали, чтобы взять тебя третьим в нашу компанию, но Джеймс оказался странным собственником и... - Сириус молчит. Молчит долго. И потом неожиданно отстраненно и как-то выключенно говорит - Вообще, я не знаю, хотел бы он меня сейчас.

Это фраза из другого мира.

\- Хотел бы, – говорит Люпин, хотя это с трудом ему дается – хвалить соперника - особый случай мазохизма и особенное болевое ощущение – нестерпимое практически. – Я думаю, что он бы очень... переживал из-за тебя, из-за того, что ты мучился – да, я понимаю, что это два несовместимых события, одно исключает другое, мучения Сириуса и переживания Джеймса, но дело-то не в этом - Но не видел бы – что ты стал хуже. Даже и подумать такое не смог бы. Никогда. Он всегда видел тебя лучшим.

Блэк молчит.

\- Это очень грустно, Люпин, - говорит он. – Очень грустно. В таких случаях закрывают лицо руками, сдерживают слезы и не могут сдержать.

6

...И Блэк говорит:  
\- Я не изменяю тебе, Джеймс.  
\- Я люблю тебя, – говорит Джеймс.


End file.
